Chatroom with the Cullens
by TwihardTwilighter
Summary: The cullens chat online, and all goes crazy! Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This is my first good fanfic. My others were sucky so I deleted them. Hope you like this. A lot of people are doing this so I think I should too. Here are the usernames for the characters. As you can tell, I'm not very creative. Oh well. I'm only eleven, what do you expect?!?!?! Enjoy!**

**Rosalie - blondiekitty_94**

**Emmett- Monkeyman95**

**Alice- ShortyPixie.96**

**Jasper- EmoJazz_97**

**Edward- Ihearvoicesinmyhead**

**Bella- imonlyhuman_99**

**Jacob- dogsrcoolerthenleeches**

**Mike- dreamingofbella87**

**Esme- iluvmyfam100**

blondiekitty_94: blondiekitty_94 has signed in

Monkeyman95: Monkeyman95 has signed in

ShortyPixie.96: ShortyPixie.96 has signed in

EmoJazz_97: EmoJazz_97 has signed in

Ihearvoicesinmyhead: Ihearvoicesinmyhead has signed in

imonlyhuman_99: imonlyhuman_99 has signed in

blondiekitty_94: ha! nice name Jasper!

Monkeyman95: ya! and edward, what up with the long name?

ShortyPixie.96: I don't like my name. Maybe I should change it.

EmoJazz_97: Alice, I think you should keep your name. And alice chose my name!

Ihearvoicesinmyhead: My name isn't long. and stop blaming everything on alice!

imonlyhuman_99: Do you what would be funny? if Jacob signed in! HAHAHA!

dogsrcoolerthenleeches: dogsrcoolerthenleeches has signed in

blondiekitty_94: Wow. The _dog_ signed in.

Monkeyman95: Oooooo! Alice is going to be mad at you. You did her job for her

EmoJazz_97: In case you don't know already, Alice can't see _dogs_.

ShortyPixie.96: Hey! I'm supposed to be before Jazz. And actually, I did chose his name.

Ihearvoicesinmyhead: Wow.... This is dumb. I'm going hunting.

imonlyhuman_99: Catch my a mountain lion will ya?!?!?!

Ihearvoicesinmyhead: Ihearvoicesinmyhead has signed off

dreamingofbella87: dreamingofbella97 has signed in

dogsrcoolerthenleeches: Great, the bloodsuckers are on. And who the hell are you, 87?

dreamingofbella87: I'm Mike. My family owns a store. That's way cooler then owning a dog.

imonlyhuman_99: What the fuck Mike! I am Bella! Get over it. I'm dating Edward.

dreamingofbella87: Sorry.

dreamingofbella87: dreamingofbella97 has been scarred for life with embarresment. He has signed out.

blondiekitty_94: Wow. Mike's a loser. And you should sign out too. DOG. MONGREL. IDIOT.

dogsrcoolerthenleeches: Wanna hear a joke? How do you make a blonde...

blondiekitty_94: blondiekitty_94 has had it with dogsrcoolerthenleeches. She will be back. Don't worry. You better run, dog.

blondiekitty_94: blondiekitty_94 has signed off momentarily

Ihearvoicesinmyhead: Ihearvoicesinmyhead has signed back on

Ihearvoicesinmyhead: Caught one deer. Back after hearing rose's thoughts. This is hillarious!

ShortyPixie.96: Your so lucky. I cant see anything after that DOG signed in. It's giving me a killer headache

Monkeyman95: What is my wife going to do? Is she going to do something hot. I love my wife.

EmoJazz_97: Hey! Save it for the bed!

Monkeyman95: what?

EmoJazz_97: your emotions are driving me crazy!

Monkeyman95: well, she is pretty darn hot when she's mad...

dogsrcoolerthenleeches: Hey! Didn't need to hear that. EWWWW!!!!

imonlyhuman_99: Mike signed in while you were gone. Guess what his username is?

Monkeyman95: Mike's username is dreamingofbella87! HAHAHA

Ihearvoicesinmyhead: what! I swear if he doesn't stop hitting on my fiancé, then he is going to...

imonlyhuman_99: What! You guys better not do that!

Monkeyman95: I wanna help beat up Mike!

ShortyPixie.96: No!

imonlyhuman_99: No! I agree with Alice

iluvmyfam100: iluvmyfam100 has signed in

EmoJazz_97: Hi Mom!

dogsrcoolerthenleeches: dogsrcoolerthenleeckes is having technical difficilties. He has signed off

Ihearvoicesinmyhead: Hi Mom!

ShortyPixie.96: Hey! Why are you on? Where's Carlisle?

imonlyhuman_99: Hi Esme!

Monkeyman95: Hi MOMMY!

iluvmyfam100: Carlisle is doing an extra shift at work. Where's Rosalie?

Ihearvoicesinmyhead: Looking up Werewolf jokes at the library for revenge. And after that, Rosalie is going to pretend to be Bella and invite him on a date. Then, when he gets there. Rosalie is going to say all of the werewolf jokes and they are going to get into a fight.

imonlyhuman_99: WHAT?!?!?!?!!!!!! How dare she pretend to be me!!!

iluvmyfam100: We got to go stop her! Get off the computer and help!

EmoJazz_97: EmoJazz_97 has been forcefully signed out, just like his other brothers and sisters.

ShortyPixie.96: ShortyPixie.96 has been logged out because of her mom

Monkeyman95: Monkeyman95 has been signed out to stop his wife from killing his sister in-law's werewolf BFF

imonlyhuman_99: imonlyhuman_99 signed out to protect her best friend from getting killed by her sister in-law

Ihearvoicesinmyhead: Ihearvoicesinmyhead has signed out to see a very funny fight

iluvmyfam100: iluvmyfam100 has signed out to yell at my daughter for trying to kill my other daughter's best friend.

**AN: Hope that you liked it. I want at least 3 reviews to move on. You can do it! Next one will have more Mike and Jacob in it! And Carlisle too! And new usernames...since this one had very sucky and unoriginal usernames. So anyway... Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! C ya! (I know this was pretty short but it's the quality that counts right?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight Conversation 2

**AN- Wow! 4 reviews! Awesome! I'd like to thank ummmm26 for all of the support. Without you, this fanfic wouldn't exsist. Thanx! Well, anyway, I decided to keep all of the usernames the same. Sorry that I took so long to actually start writing. Schools starting soon, I just got back from camp so im really tired right now but whatever. This is right after they catch up to Rosalie. Ya, my first chapter was sucky but whatev! **

**Rosalie - blondiekitty_94**

**Emmett- Monkeyman95**

**Alice- ShortyPixie.96**

**Jasper- EmoJazz_97**

**Edward- Ihearvoicesinmyhead**

**Bella- imonlyhuman_99**

**Jacob- dogsrcoolerthenleeches**

**Mike- dreamingofbella87**

**Esme- iluvmyfam100**

**Carlise- 16**

blondiekitty_94- blondiekitty_94 has signed on

Monkeyman95- Monkeyman95 has signed on

ShortyPixie.96- ShortyPixie.96 has signed on

EmoJazz_97- EmoJazz_97 has signed on

Ihearvoicesinmyhead- Ihearvoicesinmyhead has signed on

imonlyhuman_99- imonlyhuman_99 has signed on

Monkeyman95-Monkeys are so awsome. Do you know what's also awsome, CCHHHEEEESSSEEEE!!!!!

Ihearvoicesinmyhead- you spelt awesome wrong

EmoJazz_97- and what up with cheese?

ShortyPixie.96- we can't even eat cheese.

blondiekitty_94- hey! wanna go egg Mike Newton's house soon. I'm so bored.

imonlyhuman_99- Wow. Ur turning into Emmett now.

iluvmyfam100- iluvmyfam100 has signed on

16- 16 has signed on

Monkeyman95- wassup mommy and daddy!

EmoJazz_97- what are you guys doing on this?

Ihearvoicesinmyhead- They're just curious

ilumyfam100- yeah, edward's right

16- And there's nothing going on at the hospital

ShortyPixie.96- Gah! I can't see!

imonlyhuman_99- What!?!?!?!

blondiekitty_94- The dog is gonna sign on. I don't want it to end up like yesterday

blondiekitty_94- blondiekitty_94 has signed off

Monkeyman95- im not going to stay and watch. C Ya.

ShortyPixie.96- I wanna leave too. Jazzy, come on!

ShortyPixie.96- ShortyPixie.96 has signed off

Monkeyman95- Monkeyman95 has signed off

EmoJazz_97- EmoJazz_97 has signed off

iluvmyfam100- iluvmyfam100 has signed off

16- Edward, we're going hunting.

16- 16 has signed off

imonlyhuman_99- Can you please stay with me?

Ihearvoicesinmyhead- I'm sorry, love. I'll be back soon.

Ihearvoicesinmyhead- Ihearvoicesinmyhead has signed off

dogsrcoolerthenleeches- dogsrcoolerthenleeches has signed on

dreamingofbella87- dreamingofbella87 has signed on

imonlyhuman_99- Hey Jake.... mike

dogsrcoolerthenleeches- Hi Bells. Where's your bloodsucker? No one likes him

dreamingofbella87- I agree, No one likes him

imonlyhuman_99- he's gone, and I like him

dreamingofbella87- Hi Bella. U busy tonite. We could, ya know, catch a movie or somethin'

dogsrcoolerthenleeches- Go away mike, no one likes u either.

dreamingofbella87- Do you like me, Bella?

imonlyhuman_99- No. Go die. Seriously.

dogsrcoolerthenleeches- I'll take care of it.

dogsrcoolerthenleeches- dogsrcoolerthenleeches has signed off

imonlyhuman_99- You still on Mike?

dreamingofbella87- Yeah, and I'm .... wait..... AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

imonlyhuman_99- WHAT HAPPENED!!!!

dreamingofbella87- This is Jacob. Mike's dead. I did what you wanted.

imonlyhuman_99- WHAT!!! U could go to jail you know.

dreamingofbella87- Well... I kinda transformed into a wolf and gave him a heart attack.

imonlyhuman_99- Okay, I guess that works. well.... bye!

imonlyhuman_99- imonlyhuman_99 has signed off

dreamingofbella87- I guess I should go now... Bye!

dreamingofbella87- dreamingofbella87 has signed off

**AN- Sorry that it's short. I KILLED MIKE!!!! HAHAHAHA! Anyway, review! I want at least 7 to continue. And also check out my new story once I finish it! **


End file.
